The Best Time of Her Life
by KaikelX
Summary: While Aeris is reading one of her "books", Leo makes a suggestion. Rated for suggestive themes. Update: Revised


The Best Time of Her Life

Disclaimer: All characters mentioned are Scott Ramsoomair's.

Today, Leo was not being a douche.

But even more shocking for her, he was actually being _quiet._ Maybe it was the T.V, and whatever he was doing with it. Maybe he went into some sort of coma and had to go to the hospital. Personally, she didn't want to risk losing the one moment of peace and quiet she'd ever get around the house. That, and she didn't want to stop reading her book, her eyes and brain simply couldn't process the words fast enough.. She was just to the part where after Fox....er..._finished_ with Falco, Wolf walked in and-

"Hey Aeris! What'cha reading? Oh hey! Star Fox! Haven't you already read that? Well if you like it so much-"

Quickly pulling her legs to her chest so as to conceal the title, and keep reading. She _was _going to finish the book, no matter how much of his idiocy he decided to dump on her today. And to think she ever had a crush on him. Before she could find some sharp object to shut him up, Leo deviated from his usual line of "Your mom."

"Why don't you just go on the internet and watch it? Or buy a video and watch it? I bet it's more interesting and fun too!"

Flustered, she hid her face behind the book to conceal the quick reddening of her face. He had to have known what she was reading. Aeris remembered when Leo took a quick peak at the book when she had to go to the bathroom, for purely natural reasons. He had to have known what exactly she was reading.....

As if unaware of her sudden discomfort, he continued on.

"I mean, movies are SO much better than books! I mean, books don't have sound effects, and besides, with movies, your hands are free to do _anything_! Hey, that's not a bad idea! We could buy the film version of that, or find it on the internet, and we can watch it together!

Was he....really......?

Aeris was taken back to when she was littler, and Leo had trumped Snake by locking him in a locker, and how much she was caught up in...._everything_. Her face started flushing even redder, and she wanted to beg Leo to just shut up, she wanted to knock him out, beat him upside the face, but she just couldn't stop listening to what he was suggesting.

"And then, you know, we can act it out! Yeah! It'll be fun! You know what, let's do that instead! I bet we'll remember this!"

She was just now aware of how exactly close Leo was. Part of her couldn't believe what was happening, her breath was hard, and her heart was trying to tear straight out of her chest. She never knew Leo had this in him. In any other situation, she would've just called him crazy, beat him upside the head, but this book....it made her....different.....It....it was almost playing out exactly like it did in all those fan fictions she read......Was he really going to-?

And then he started making airplane noises.

Leo, having the time of his life, ran around the room with two rather misshapen figures. Then, throwing one into the ground, he started stomping on it, this time pretending to be an explosion. It was like a blast of cold water, and instantly she calmed down. Of course.

Inwardly she smiled. No matter how mad she got whenever he launched off into another tirade of antics, he could always make her smile.

Leo, looking up from the now unrecognizable mass of paper, mistook her expression.

"Ah! Please don't beat me....L-look, I-I'll make you a new one...see?"

Pulling a piece of paper from nowhere, he hurriedly folded it, and succeeded in only ruining a perfectly good sheet of paper. By all intents and purposes, she should have be screaming at him....But...Aeris' mind was occupied on what she thought Leo was going to do, what she would have _let_ him do. A final flush rose.

_Well......I guess this is a close second.....Maybe it would be good to let go, just for today._

Aeris simply got off the couch, picked up the paper, and straightened it out, back into a semi-recognizable form.

"Who knows, it does sound fun...."

Before she knew it, she was grinning and laughing with Leo, both of them acting like little children, and both of them not caring. It was the best time of her life.


End file.
